


Perselus csókjai

by Persela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perselus/Regulus, erősen hurt/comfort és angst. </p>
<p>Esküszöm, nem akartam ebből egy ilyen sötét dolgot írni, tényleg nem, csak hát így alakult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perselus csókjai

Az éjszaka zöld árnyakat vetett a hűvös pincefalakra, a klubhelyiség csendes ötletektől égett. A kandalló előtt két sötét sziluett suttogott.

Perselus ekkor már tizenhét éves volt. Perselus karját ekkor már a Sötét Jegy bélyegezte. Perselus ekkor már úgy érezte, végre tartozik valahová.

Regulus tizenhat volt, az ő karján ugyanaz a jel ült méltóságteljesen. Regulus azt hitte, ez köti össze őt Pitonnal, ez köti össze őket a szerelmükben.

 

\- A Nagyúr büszke ránk – suttogta Regulus; smaragd szemei smaragd lánggal lobogtak, hangját tompította a titkos lelkesedés és az éjjeli csend. Félénken tekintett kedvesére, s még félénkebben fűzte össze ujjait az övéivel.  
\- Bizony, lehet is – válaszolt ő halkan. Ezen az éjjelen keserűsége nem kísértette, szomorúsága pupilláiban lassan köddé olvadt. Gyerekkora óta tartó magányát, társtalanságát megsemmisítette a tetoválás. Úgy gondolta, ez a pillanat a legszebb, melyet valaha átélt.

Nem beszéltek többet; nem volt rá szükség. Pillantásaikkal osztoztak az örömön, érintéseikkel olvasztották fel egymás múltját, bánatát, könnyeit.

A tűz megnyugtatóan pattogott előttük, miközben lassan mindenki más felszállingózott a hálószobájába. Ketten maradtak, s a néhány festmény idős varázslói és boszorkányai is elszenderültek.

Késő volt már, tudták ezt mind a ketten.

Késő volt már, majd még később, és végül nekik is el kellett búcsúzniuk egymás társaságától. Perselus ajka hidegen parázslott, Regulus megborzongott tőle.

Piton csókjai hűvösek voltak, maróak, és mérgezőek. A szerelem, a vágy cseppjeit oltotta bele a fiatalabb fiúba.

Regulus csak szomjazott, szomjazott ajkai után.

 

Regulus Black szomjazott a keserű méreg után.

Regulus itta a mérget, kortyonként csókolta le a fenséges pohár szájáról, mintha csak egykori kedvese ajkának hűvösét érezné. Látta jól, igen, látta, bal karján a szerelmük pecsétjét, látta jól és látta Perselus sötéten fénylő pillantását, igen, érezte őt, ott volt, igen, ebben biztos volt.

_Perselus, csak még egyszer csókolj meg, csak még egyszer, csak még_

De Perselus nem mozdult meg, Perselus fényből volt és gondolatból volt, és nem volt ott, nem, biztos, hogy nem volt ott.

_Perselus, kérlek, gyere, miért nem vagy itt, szükségem van rád_

Gyomrát marta és tüdejét szaggatta és torkát égette Perselus mérge, a csók, a pohár kortyai. Nem tudta, mit érez, nem tudta, hol van, de tudta, hogy Perselus most nincs vele, hogy Perselus most nagyon messze van.

_Perselus, gyere már, könyörgöm  
Gyere el értem_

A tó tündérei marokra fogták gyönge lábait, lehúzták, egyre lejjebb, vizet lélegzett és vizet látott. Víz volt a világ, és ajkán még tűzként ült a csók.

 

A tó tündéreinek fekete szemük volt, jeges pillantásuk volt, bőrük hideg volt és fehér, sötét hajuk a koponyájukra tapadt, és Regulus értette, és rögtön tudta.

Tudta, hogy Perselus kíséri a mélybe, Perselus húzza sovány karjait, Perselus az, száz és ezer Perselus.

 

Regulus Perselus csókjával üdvözölte a halált.


End file.
